One of Those Days
by TheRottenJas
Summary: It's just one of those days. One-Shot. Written for QLFC Season 4 Round 1.
**A/N:** Ah, this was challenging to write as I really, _really_ wanted to write something angst-y, but my prompt was difficult like Death Eater's work? And I'm pretty sure I would've slipped in Death Eater-y content. Hope you enjoy! :D

 _Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Chaser 2 of the Appleby Arrows._

 **Chaser 2 Prompt:** Write about your chosen Death Eater [Severus Snape] being at work.

 **Optional Prompts:** 4\. (dialogue) "I really do like the pants." , 6. (word) Inappropriate, 10. (word) Meadow

 **W.C:** 1,063

 **Thanks Sophie (Screaming Faeries) for beta'ing!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _One of Those Days_

* * *

It was going to be an awful day, Severus could tell. He had woken up with an irritating cowlick that refused to stay down, despite his many efforts. Not to mention the fact that on his short walk to the Great Hall, two bumbling first years almost ran him over. Of course, he had deducted points, which was a satisfying revenge for the moment; his momentary joy in life. Only two hours had passed since he woke up and he was already wishing for the day to be over. He entered the Great Hall silently, slipping in like a spy and hoping to avoid meaningless chatter. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

"Good morning, Severus," Professor Filius Flitwick greeted, a little too cheerfully for the morning. Severus flinched slightly at the high-pitched voice, but it went unnoticed by the other wizard, who was rambling about some interesting mail he had gotten. "I wasn't expecting that to come so quickly! Only ordered it yesterday, you see."

Severus hummed in agreement, hoping that would suffice as a response. He didn't understand why the other wizard chose to talk to him in the mornings. Why did other people insist on speaking on trivial matters? Didn't they notice his unapproachable aura? He was doing that on purpose; it wasn't as if he wanted to be anti-social, silence was just good sometimes. Yet most people tended to fill it with useless topics. Luckily for him, the oaf Hagrid arrived and Severus didn't blame Filius for seeking conversation elsewhere. His eyes scanned the Great Hall and, for about a second, he made contact with the late Potter's spawn. He frowned, noticing the glare directed his way before the boy's attention was diverted. Foolish child. Severus was only trying to help the boy, but that thought didn't go through his thick skull, another one of James Potter's traits, no doubt.

"Alrigh' there, Professor Snape?" Hagrid asked, interrupting Snape's thoughts. He gestured towards his hair. "Have you tried patting that down?"

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes like an immature brat. "Of course, I've tried patting it down," he replied through pressed lips.

"Ah, I best be going now. Class is startin' soon. I want to make sure everythin' is perfect for the lesson. See you, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick." Hagrid grinned, waving goodbye and headed out the door. Severus supposed it was time for him to head out, too. He couldn't have that half-giant looking more competent than him.

* * *

Terrible.

Horrendous.

Atrocious.

That was how the rest of the day turned out be. He was glad that he was only patrolling that night, and that the detentions he assigned were tomorrow night. The horrible day didn't come as a surprise, though, seeing as he already called it in the beginning of the day. What he didn't prepare his mind for was how awful and exhausting this day would be.

His lessons were bearable seeing as the children feared speaking out. He didn't mind that aspect, no, what he minded was the young brats not paying attention. More than five times in each lesson he had to stop and dock off points. Were the kids getting so bold nowadays to ignore his lessons? He scoffed. Potter must've been rubbing off on them.

He cringed, recalling what had occurred in his third lesson. He had seen a girl passing notes and he swiftly confiscated it, preparing to read it out loud to the entire class. Fortunately, he read the paper before saying it in a loud voice.

" _Miss Jensen, I'll be taking that," he sneered, plucking the note out of her hand. Why couldn't students just listen? "Is this more important than my lecture?"_

 _Amelia Jensen shook her head, all color draining from her face, as the fear in her eyes grew. "N-No, sir."_

 _Severus frowned, scanning the note content._

' _He's taking me out for a picnic. Can you believe it? It's going to be so romantic! I know that he's a Slytherin, but I'd like to think that he's different. It's not like we're going to go frolic in a meadow and birds will sing. I'm not that delusional! I think he might be, you know, the ONE!_

 _P.S Seriously, frolic in a meadow? Who even thinks like that?'_

 _He could feel a bit of warmth rush to his cheeks. He crumpled the note and threw it into the bin. Pointless scribbles._

One of the perks of working at Hogwarts was that one could easily recall all their great memories. Likewise, one could remember all their horrible moments. Say for example, a young boy's dream to have the perfect picnic date with the girl he thought was _the_ One before he ruined everything by calling her a derogatory sla—but enough about that example.

The nostalgia was killing him.

Severus didn't want to remember his godawful past any longer. He just wanted sleep by this point. He sped walked, searching empty classrooms and cupboards at a quick pace. He sighed, blasting cupboard after cupboard open. Surely, no foolish boys would think a cupboard was a romantic place and any reasonable girl would refuse, right?

Of course not. These were pubescent teenagers, after all. And, just as he expected, in a cupboard near the Slytherin Dungeons were two teenagers heavily locked in an embrace. They quickly jumped apart in horror when the door blasted open. They were caught by none other him, the most 'awful' teacher, which spiked their adrenaline even higher. He clucked his tongue and narrowed his eyes.

"Back again, Mister David?" Severus sneered, looking at the boy in disgust. "Get back to your common rooms, now. Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for your inappropriate behavior."

The girl flushed and ran, causing Severus to yell after her that running wasn't allowed either. He sighed, looking back at his own student. "By the way, I really do like your pants. Allow me to never have the misfortune to see you without them." He took in the fear and humiliation in David's eyes and nodded, satisfied. He wouldn't be seeing David Mace in a while, but Snape was sure he would catch Mace lurking after hours soon enough. "Go back to bed."

Dealing with rotten children, oversexed teenagers, regretful memories was just another normal work day for Severus Snape, and he just wanted this day to end already.


End file.
